The Womanizer
by NoLove10
Summary: Michael is one of the best photographer in New York, but he's also a womanizer and he makes women fall in love with him with his effortless charm. But when he meets Nikita Mears, he faces the hardest challenge of his life and he hates so much because he's never met a woman that's exactly like him. To make it worst, he realizes that he's falling in love with her after a few dates.
1. Introduction of The Womanizer

_Well I guess that I just can't help myself from starting new stories one after the other. (I'm sorry guys!) But as always, I hope you guys like this chapter and the new storyline. Also, thanks for always reminding me to update my other stories in the reviews I get. Trust me, it helps!_

888

Eight o'clock…

The alarm buzzed and he quickly slammed his hand on it! When did time go so fast? He looked down on his chest to see his guest from last night snuggled there.

'_I have got to stop.'_ He murmured to himself as he slowly and silently begin to sneak out of bed only to be stopped by a whiny tone.

He sat on the bed and pulled the messy sheet around his waist.

"Come back to bed." The blonde woman murmured as she wraps her arm around his neck from the back.

"I'd love to," The entertainer said sarcastically, "But party time's over sweetheart. Man's gotta go to work."

He got off the bed and bend down to pick up the worn out panties on the floor.

"Come on, get dressed."

He went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. About twenty minutes later, he got out of the shower with a bathrobe tied around his waist and walked into his closet. He paid good attention to his suits collection before he decided on a maroon three piece suit.

He threw it on the bed then walked to his drawer and picked out some boxers.

"When do I get to see you again?"

He looked at the blonde woman getting dressed from the mirror and smiled one of his charming smiles.

'_How about never?'_

Instead of that, he just scratched his head. That's the thing with the women he dates (sleeps with) its fun until romantic feelings gets in the way and it's really sad that it only takes two weeks for that to happen. Such a shame because he's not the type of guy who settles down. Never will be, life's too fun to be in a committed, complicated relationship.

"I'll call you." He replied.

He slipped on his pants then grabbed a black belt in the closet before he put on some socks. Deciding on a black with white stripe dress shirt, he button up the buttons and looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't quite like the all maroon look. He'd just look like a damn fool so mixing it up a little bit will just be perfect.

If he wants another date, then he better look good. Women love a good looking guy.

"That looks good on you."

He looked back at the blonde woman and winked.

He had to agree. Professional photographer, he should look like one at all times.

He went back to the closet and picked out a black vest and threw it on. He matched it with a black tie before he went back in the room and threw his maroon suit on. He stepped inside his shoes and took a look at himself in the mirror again after he finished his hair.

"Perfect."

"Yeah. You do look perfect."

He smiled again before he grabbed a red scarf to go with his suit.

"Where do I drop you?"

The blonde woman shook her head amusingly, "Back at my hotel." She replied.

888

It was about ten o'clock when Michael's car pulled in front of the place where he was shooting a photo shoot for a certain Christina Milian. She's a pop singer and an actress. Should be quite an interesting photo shoot. Anything naked and in lingerie with a banging body is always fun. That's why he loves his job.

"Mikey!"

He was greeted at the front door by his best friend of fifteen year. That shadow walker call birkhoff, he loves that dude like his flesh and blood, like a brother, but of course he never will say it because if he does, god knows he won't be able to live on this earth again and that would be truly sad!

"What's going on, buddy?"

He walked in his office and filled a glass with scotch then handed one to his best friend before filling another one for himself.

"Who'd you smash last night?" Birkhoff asked.

Michael almost choked on his glass which he probably shouldn't because well… birkhoff is his best friend and he knows shit without being told.

"I don't even remember her name."

Birkhoff chuckled, "You're such a player, man!"

They walked out down the hallway of his office together to set and he was met by a bunch of gorgeous women wondering around in sexy lingerie who were shooting on the same set.

"Oh my god!"

Before he knew it, about three women were standing before him telling him how much of a big fan they are of him.

"Whoa, ladies… ladies!"

Michael looked back at his friend and shrugged. "And it's my fault that they throw themselves at me?"

"Help yourself brother," Birkhoff encouraged him, "Just be on set in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes." Michael promised.

888

Michael walked on set about five minutes late and his client was already waiting. The set was done, his client's makeup and hair was already done. He was just right in time.

He grabbed his camera and hung it around his neck then snapped his fingers at one of the workers.

"Take out the green background." He commanded.

He walked to his client and untied the bathrobe she was wearing to see the matching black lingerie under. He tilt her chin up and pushed more hair on her face.

"So you're Michael?" Christina asked, "Michael the best photographer in the city of light."

"Oh yeah," He replied, "And you're just a pretty face who I happen to hate the music you make, but would love to fuck that banging body of yours after I shoot some sexy pictures." He whispered.

"Oh, you're such an asshole!" She whisper-yelled.

The man can't help it. But then again the honest asshole side of him mixed up with the charm is what gets him in bed with the ladies.

"I've heard that a lot in my days," He replied cockily, "So I'll see you later?"

"How about you finish my photo shoot first?"

Michael smirked with a shake of his head as he back away.

"Let's get this shit rolling."

_Three…two…one…_

"And action!"

888

_Well here we go guys! Wasn't very much but you kinda have the idea of what this story will be like… I hope? Thanks for reading and a review will be appreciated! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	2. First Meeting

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I'm glad some of you liked the first chapter. I hope this chapter is good and will keep you guys interested._

_888_

Michael has shot pictures for most if not all the top celebrities in Hollywood. He's shot pictures from Jay-Z and Beyonce's wedding, to Khloe and Lamar Odom's wedding, to Blake lively's and Ryan Renold's wedding and this week was an honor because he was the personal photographer at his little brother's wedding. A very good honor.

His little brother was marrying one of the most beautiful, irresistible models in Hollywood and he was happy for him. His little brother was marrying Alexandra Udinov.

He wasn't totally happy with the idea because anything that screamed commitment, he wasn't cuckoo for cocoa puffs. But he was happy for him.

His plane had just landed in Los Angeles where the wedding was taking place in a rented place in Malibu. You know models, everything with the extravaganza they had to have it. Another reason why he can never see himself settling with an _'I do'. _It's just too much. He likes his life simple and single.

Since it was just the wedding rehearsal this afternoon, he didn't want to make it on time. He hates speeches; he hates anything that has to do with weddings. He thinks it will mess his charm and he will fall into a woman's trap. He just wasn't for it.

Instead of going to the rehearsal, he reached out to a few girls he's met in the past that's shown him a good time every time he was in town. After all, this was Los Angeles and what better place to have a good time? Good weather, beautiful women, and alcohol. What's not to love about that?

His fun was just about starting when his phone vibrated in his pocket while making out and watching a bunch of girls making out with each other on a balcony in his hotel room. He groaned as he reached for his phone. Being a professional photographer, he always had to have his phone and could never miss a call. Important or not because he didn't know if it was for a job or just nonsense.

He picked up the phone and on the other line was Birkhoff. When isn't it always Birkhoff?

"Talk to me?"

He could hear Birkhoff rumbling a bunch of things that made absolutely no sense and he had to excuse himself from the ladies for a few minutes.

"What's up Birkhoff?" He asked.

"Where the hell are you man?" Birkhoff scolded, "Sean is freaking out, and he thinks you forgot."

Due to all the fun he's been having, he's lost track of time and completely ignored the fact that he's more than late.

He cussed himself. This is important to his little brother and he couldn't ruin it for him completely.

"I'll be there in thirty." He told Birkhoff with a roll of his eyes.

"Hurry!" Birkhoff yelled at him over the phone irritatedly then hung up.

Michael walked back to the room and put a shirt back on then snapped his fingers at the ladies to get their attention. As much as he would like to stay, his brother was more important and he was his best man. He didn't want to make him regret that decision because he couldn't be responsible enough.

888

It was just about eight o'clock when Michael ringed the doorbell and Birkhoff came to open the door for him. As soon as he walked inside the huge rehearsing room, the first thing he noticed were the bridesmaids. God they looked great. Obviously all models.

And then it was the sight of his happy brother running towards him and hugging him happily.

"Yo, you came!" Sean was practically screaming and it made his wife to be happy.

If there's one person she knew Sean would want here was his brother. Those two were practically inseparable before they got together. And quite frankly, it was funny because Alex and Michael never liked each other. Alex always believed Michael was a bad influence because he and Sean used to be the same before she came along. Sleeping with countless women, partying from morning til dawn.

But they made it work after Sean gave both of them an ultimatum. They had to for his sake and it was a miracle after three somewhat years they could sit across from each other and have a glass of wine.

Still they were in laws. They never really quite get along and it's fun.

Michael smiled as kissed his little brother's cheek as he tousled with his hair. "Dude, you're really fucking getting married!" He whispered as he cupped his face in his hands.

Sean nodded and hugged his brother again. "Yeah man!" He giggled, "It's really happening!"

"I thought it was supposed to be me and you. No commitments, no nothing. Just fun."

If he wasn't trying to fuck it all up then his name wouldn't be Michael. Still he had to try.

"I'm a changed man!" Sean said when he realized that Alex was looking at him not very pretty or happy for the moment. "I'm marrying this girl." He added.

Michael smiled again and hugged him again before walking to Alex.

"Alex…" He said coldly.

"Michael…" Alex repeated as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips.

Michael's face broke into a grin. He was now really realizing that he's really going to have to put up with Alex and he wanted to make his brother happy. He decided not to be his typical self and hugged Alex sincerely which confused the heck out of her but she hugged him back.

"Congratulations." He said.

Sean patted his back happily. He couldn't be happier. His fiancée and his brother getting along. This was the happiest week of his life. His bachelor party was tomorrow, and his wedding was Saturday. He is the happiest man on earth right now.

"Thanks, Michael." Alex replied.

888

It was only about midnight when the party started to get hot. Loads of people were drunk and Michael was in the middle of a lot of women. Like always. The amount of liquor in that rehearsal party makes him wonder how much more there will be at the bachelor party and at the wedding but fun was fun and that's all he was focusing on right now.

Music was blasting everywhere, you could hardly hear your own voice due to how freaking hot it was in there. It was like a mini local club but much better.

But as he was dancing and taking a few pictures of people, there he spotted the most stunning women he's ever seen in all his life. Not too tall, not too short. She was a brunette about 5'6, brown eyes that lit up the whole place, at least to him it seemed. She was wearing a black tight dress that boosts up her small breasts and make them look bigger than they actually were. She was also wearing shoes that made her look taller than she was too. But that's not what attracted him to her. She wasn't just a pretty face. She was drop dead gorgeous.

From where he was standing, he could see her cussing at somebody over the phone and he smiled. He's been here for three hours and he couldn't believe that he didn't spot her way earlier.

He waited until she hung up and ordered a drink then walked to the bar and approached her.

"Someone looks angry?" He said.

The woman was so beautiful, it even intimidated him. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with and to be quite honest, he didn't like it. He's met a few beautiful women in his time, but this one wasn't just beautiful… she was… indescribable.

"Is that your pick up line?" She asked as she brought her drink to her lips, "Because if it is you should consider another one. It sucks."

"You know, you should really try to be nicer," Michael said, "Maybe then you won't get dumped over the phone."

For some reasons that made her smile. He didn't know why but it did.

"You got it all wrong," She told him, "I'm not the type of girl who gets dumped. It's vice versa, I dump fucks like you." She added.

"Ouch," Michael mocked, "That almost hurt."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Who are you?" She asked almost annoyed.

Michael stretched his hands to her and tried to be a gentleman but she just rolled her eyes again and looked into his eyes.

He smirked amusingly. He liked the attitude so far. She was a hard nut to crack, he could already tell and of course, he'd like her to end up in his bed tonight.

"I'm Michael West, the groom's best man," He introduced, "And you are…?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," She simply said after Michael told her his name, "Michael West as in one of the best photographers in all New York City?" She asked.

Michael nodded. "That's right," He confirmed as he filled his empty glass with another drink. "So you know me?" He said.

She shook her head. "I've heard of you." She replied bluntly, "But I don't know you."

"And what might have you heard of me?" Michael asked suddenly very interested. He liked the fact that he was having a conversation with her because most women he meets are just overwhelmed by his name and the next thing you know they're waking up next to him. But she was different. She wasn't all over him and seducing him and giving him a free pass. It's like his name didn't mean anything and for the first time in forever he felt like Michael West. Michael West someone who's more than a famous, professional photographer. The feeling was weird but good.

"I've heard some goods and some bads." She replied.

Michael mused, "Let's start with the bads." He said.

She leaned into him and the sweet smell of her coconut oiled skin aroused him so much. He could feel his balls tingling in his pants. It was driving him crazy.

"I've heard that you're New York's number one asshole." She whispered, "America's words, not mine so don't feel offended."

Shivers ran down his spine. He's been called an asshole countless times and it never offended him. But the way she just whispered it to his ears made him sweat and suddenly feel hot as the bulge in his pants stretched.

He ran his hand across his face when she pulled away. Her lips. His eyes were fixed on her lips. He didn't know her all too well but for some reasons he wanted to kiss her breathless and fuck her senseless. She was intoxicating. He's never felt this uncomfortable and nervous before.

_Who the hell is she?_

Michael finally licked his lips and nodded. "Doesn't offend me." He told her, "I don't care about what America thinks of me."

She looked away from him and smiled to herself. He's cocky and she loves it.

She was surprised when she felt him touch her chin and turned her face to look back at him. "What are the goods you've heard?" Michael asked.

Michael's hands on her made her nervous but it didn't really show because she could hide emotions well but for some reasons… he might have sensed it made her uncomfortable and he removed his hands once he was sure she was looking into his eyes.

"I've heard that you're a talented photographer," She told him, "The best all over but that's bulllshit to me." She added.

Now that freaking hurt!

It offended Michael. Why the heck was this woman making him feel this way? She's just a stranger and he didn't even know her name yet!

"Why's that?" He swallowed hard and asked.

"Because I don't believe stuff unless it's proven." She answered bluntly, "I've never worked with you before so I don't believe anything I've heard." She added.

For some reasons, Michael was feeling the need to prove himself to her. He wanted to strip her out of that dress and prove to her that he's a talented photographer.

"What do you do for a living?" Michael asked.

"I'm a model and an actress." She replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Alex finally came by the bar and was giving her best friend an alerting look.

"I see you two have already introduced yourselves." She interjected.

Michael nodded, "I have," He said and took a sip of his drink, "But I never got a name back."

"It's Nikita." She finally said with a roll of her eyes.

_Everything about her is so fascinating! _Michael thought. Even her name was different. Unique and beautiful.

Nikita…

Alex smiled at the two and hugged her best friend. "Don't have too much to drink." She whispered in Nikita's ear.

Nikita giggled, "I've got it under control." She replied.

Alex left and it was just the two of them together again. Away from all the craziness of the party.

"So…" Michael begin.

Nikita drummed her hand on the table and bit her lips nervously.

Suddenly a slow music came on and it got awkward. Nikita looked at him and cocked her eyebrows.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked.

Michael nodded. He wanted to know what it feels like to hold her. She was fierce and he loved that about her. She's different and he knows that. He liked it and hated it. Why? He doesn't know the answer to that.

"Actually yes." He replied.

He took her small hand in his and helped her up from the stool she was sitting on. He wrapped his arms around her and she did so too. She lie on his shoulder and they slowly begin to dance as the pulsing beat of the song surrounded them.

The song got too intimate and they were pressed closer to each other. So close you'd think they've known each other for a while. They were currently against a wall near the bathrooms grinding and bumping on each other slowly.

Michael's erection from earlier slowly begin to build again and he was begging his body not to embarrass him.

And then they were interrupted again when a girl came running into the bathroom, puking her guts out.

_Fuck!_

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Michael whispered as he looked down at her.

Nikita smiled while staring into his eyes and shook her head. "I'm not that type of girl Michael." She told him.

He was fighting an erection but he just got rejected and that twice the embarrassment he was trying to save himself of earlier. He's never been rejected by a woman before.

888

Party was finally wrapping up around four in the morning. Everyone was pretty much passed out somewhere and the rest that could drive were on their way home.

Michael walked Nikita to her car after he said goodbye to both Alex and Sean. He was exhausted and needed some rest before tomorrow's bachelor party. _God this is going to be a long week!_

"Do you wanna grab coffee or lunch some other time?" Michael asked.

He wanted to see Nikita again. He wanted to taste her and he wouldn't stop until it happens.

She smirked at him as she got in her car. "Maybe I would have said yes if you weren't trying to get me in your bed earlier." She replied.

Michael watched her drive away and he cussed himself. Why did he blow it off? Why did he think she was the same as every other women he's fucked in the past?

And then he realized he didn't even get a number. Normally that's the first thing he gets from a woman who's attractive.

888

_This was very long and I hoped it made up for the long wait. Michael and Nikita met, they'll meet again, I'm sure. Sean and Alex will be getting married. (Cute right?) Good things are going to happen in this story and I can only hope you guys will like it. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	3. She's Just Another Woman

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews in the last chapter. they're very appreciated and don't worry, Michael is going to go through hell with Nikita before they even get together and believe me their relationship will be a love-hate kinda one. I hope you guys stick around for more things that are in store for this story!_

888

It was Sean's bachelor party and all his guy friends were heading to the club to have a good time. As the groom's best man, Michael made it his responsibility to give Sean the best time of his life before he ties the knot and seals the deal of commitment for good.

They got there at around eleven o'clock. Just in time for a good show. The club was packed; bottles of alcohol were being brought to their table by naked chicks. They had a few strippers on a pole making it rain, music was blasting. It was everything that a bachelor party should be.

Everyone was having a good time but Michael's mind seemed to be elsewhere. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Nikita. He's only met her once and her face has not stopped popping in his mind ever since. That's never happened to him before and it made him feel something that he hasn't felt in a long time.

However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the strippers came straddling his lap on the chair. His mind was still at haze but he's the kind of guy who doesn't reject females or lap dances. He took a shot of whiskey and watched the girl moved against him. Normally that would get him fired up for the night but for some reasons, he felt guilty. Like he was doing something wrong.

Sean had been observing Michael the whole night and he noticed that he was just not here. He was here physically but not here mentally. He nudged him in his arm and leaned closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, "You seem out of it."

Michael flashed him a smile. He was really going to miss his little brother as a single man but if there was anybody happier for Sean, it was him.

"I'm cool," He replied, "I'm just not feeling too hot tonight." He said, "This is your night to celebrate and you should be enjoying it."

"I won't be able to enjoy it if you're not enjoying it with me." Sean said.

'_What the heck?'_ Michael thought. He was at a strip club… naked women all around wondering in thin thongs, topless with their boobs hanging. There was music and alcohol. This was his kind of thing. This was what he lived for. He should be having fun instead of thinking about Nikita. She's just a woman… a woman like any other women he's met and she shouldn't preoccupy his mind so much. She probably doesn't even give a shit so he saw no reason why he should.

'_Fuck it!'_ He thought again.

Smiling again, he poured himself another glass of whiskey and swallowed hard. "Let's get this bachelor party turned up." He said.

Sean hit him in the arm playfully. Now this is the Michael that he knows. "That's what I'm talking about!"

888

Michael was worn out. He had no more energy. He was as powerless as everybody else at the bachelor party. After all the dirty dancing, drinking, and smoking, he was just exhausted.

Saturday was going to be Sean's big day and if he was going to be on time for the ceremony, he had better be sober and have enough sleep. And he wasn't planning on doing anything else tomorrow other than sleep in late.

He didn't take a girl back to his hotel room with him tonight. He wanted peace. For once, he was too tired to be with women(s). He kicked the door of his hotel room after swiping the card. He kicked his shoes off and lie on the bed vertically and exhaustingly.

His mind wanted to rest but Nikita came back to his mind and she made sleeping absolutely impossible. The only way he'd be able to sleep is if he hears her voice. He didn't have her number and he cussed himself for that. He just had to blow it all at the rehearsal party the other day because he thought she was the same as every woman who's been womanized that him. God he felt so stupid!

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had to get her number someway, somehow and his best luck was Alex. He hates that he has to do it but he really needed too. He dialed Alex's number and hoped she answered because by now she should either be passed out from her bachelorette party or still be celebrating.

The phone ring and ring and ring over and over again…

No answer…

But he wasn't giving up…

He called again…

Finally, after the tenth try, he gave up with a disappointed and exhausting sigh.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

888

At about fifteen minutes to five o'clock in the morning, his pupils begin to softly flutter but his phone buzzing under the pillow sent him jumping off the bed. He groaned annoyingly but when he reached for the phone under the pillow and looked at the ID number on the screen, he felt all excited. His tired face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Alex had returned the call back.

He touched the green button on the screen of his Iphone to accept the call.

"Hello."

Though the exhaustion could clearly be heard in is tone, this was the first time he was happy to hear Alex's voice. Ever!

"Why have you been blowing up my phone?" She asked irritatedly. "Do you know what time it is?"

Michael rolled his eyes. He was calling obviously because he needed her. Like duh why else would he be calling if he didn't even like Alex that much in the first place?

As the clock ticked every second, Michael became more exhausted and his voice was faded. All he heard was blah… blah, blah, blah… blah, blah, blah, blah… at least that's what it sounded like to his ear.

"I need your friend's number." He said cutting straight to the chase.

"Which friend?" Alex asked, she had many friends but there is no way in hell she would give Michael any of her friend's number because she knows his reputation. Yes he's charming… yes he's a player… yes he's also an asshole. The gene runs in the family and it took a whole lot of work before she and Sean got to where they were right now. She didn't want any of her friends to end up brokenhearted.

"Your friend, Nikita…" Michael replied.

"Not gonna happen!" Alex exclaimed.

No, no, no! Absolutely not! Nikita's been her best friend for as long as she can remember and they're almost like sisters. Nikita's pain is her pain and she didn't want to see Michael break her heart. As a matter of fact, he can have her other's friend's number. Just not Nikita's.

"I just need her number to talk business. We talked about shooting a photo shoot the other night and I didn't get the chance to get her number before she left." Michael lied.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to get in her pants?" Alex asked.

Michael rolled his eyes again. "Who said anything about wanting to get in her pants?" He bit back.

"Because I know you," Alex replied, "because that's what you do."

Michael was starting to get really frustrated. All he wants was a damn number. He wasn't trying to go on and on about his reputation. He could care less about that.

"What if I am?" He snapped angrily, "Just give me the number, you don't have to be such a bitch!" He cussed.

And then he heard nothing but silence. It took him a few minutes to realize that Alex had hung up the phone on him.

'_Great!'_ He thought. _'Now I'm never gonna get that number.'_

He threw a pillow over his head and tried to get some sleep. Maybe Sean knew Nikita's number and could give it to him?

He decided against it because he really wanted to sleep right now.

He knew for a fact that Nikita's going to be at the wedding and seeing her again sounds much better than talking on the phone.

He was looking forward to that and Saturday couldn't come soon enough for him.

888

_Here you guys have it! I hope you guys liked it even though Nikita was not featured in this chapter. She will the next chapter, I promise. Please review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	4. One Look In The Dark Says It All

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, and also thank you to everyone who kept telling me to update. Trust me, it was really encouraging because up until then I had nothing in mind for this chapter so that's why it took so long to update. I really hope this chapter made up for the long wait!_

888

It's the moment that Sean had been waiting for all his life. All this time he's managed to keep calm and now that the day was finally here, the hours were finally ticking down to minutes, he was a nervous wreck.

He was about to start a new chapter of his life with his soulmate and he couldn't be more happy. Over those past three years he realized how wise he's become and all that he's got to thank Alex for. She's been there from day one and he couldn't imagine anyone else better to be his other half.

Now that it was just a few minutes left for him to be walking down the aisle, at the moment all he can feel are butterflies swimming in his stomach, his palm icy cold and clammy with sweat and his heart ramming thousands of miles per seconds.

"Nervous?"

Sean felt his older brother tap on his shoulder while looking in the mirror.

"As fuck!" Sean replied as he managed to crack a smile.

Michael chuckled. "You're gonna be a good husband man." He said genuinely. "I know I may be the biggest asshole ever sometimes but nobody loves you more than I do and I want you to know I'm really happy for you man."

All Sean's life Michael has always been his idol. He looked up to his brother for everything. They may only be related from their mother's side but nobody was as much of a father figure to him more than Michael was when his father had passed away too. Hearing Michael say those words to him on the most special day of his life made him feel right about this big chapter of his life he was about to start.

He could no longer prevent the tears in his eyes from falling and when they did, Michael cracked up in laughter.

"You little bitch! I knew you'd cry!" He laughed.

Sean shook his head and punched Michael hard in his chest.

"Fuck you!" He laughed too.

"Ight." Michael said hugging his little brother and kissing his cheek. "Let's fix your tie so you can go get married."

Alex had just finished getting in her dress and her mom had just walked in the fitting room. Her mother had tears in her eyes and couldn't believe that her baby girl was really getting married today.

"Look how beautiful you are." Katya said.

Alex sniffled as she tried to prevent the tears in her. "I'm getting married mom." She cried.

This was almost like a déjà vu of the day she told her mother that she was engaged. The only difference now is that she's actually going to walking down the aisle in a few more minutes.

"That's right you are." Nikita voice came.

Alex turned around and smiled at her best friend who appeared to be a little late. Nikita hugged Katya before she took her best friend in her arms.

"Look who decided to show up." Alex teased.

"This is LA, Alex, traffic is crazy out here." Nikita replied, "And besides, with all that security shenanigan you got going outside, getting in here wasn't exactly easy."

Both Katya and Alex chuckled as Nikita applied one last touch of makeup on her face and some lipstick on her lips.

"I'll see you guys outside." Katya kissed and lightly stroked her daughter's cheek before walking out of the room.

Nikita watched as Alex cried soft tears. The reality was really sinking in.

She took a few tissues from the tissue box and begin wiping the tears out of her best friend's eyes.

"You look beautiful, boo boo boo!" She cooed.

Alex laughed. "Thank you for being the best, best friend in the world!" She said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Aw!" Nikita teased. "I knew you loved me!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret it!" She said.

"So are you ready?" Nikita asked as she looked at the crystal clock on the wall.

6:28 P.M.

Alex sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Atta girl."

888

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two_

The whole place looked enchanted with generous amount of red rose petals spread from the beginning of the long aisle to the end. The walls and ceiling were adorned with glass and crystals sparkling under the sunset as Alex walked down the aisle in her mother and father's arms.

She was shaking but everything looked so perfect, it gave her great joy. When her eyes met Sean's and his met hers she could feel her legs bucking under her body at seeing his beautiful face.

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Sean smiled right back at her as their guests in the huge garden stood up to welcome the bride's entry. This was really happening.

He couldn't stop smiling right now. From far apart he could see her beautiful feature in that white mermaid gown that sparkled down with crystals. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling also made him suddenly breathe heavy.

"Calm down before you have a fucking heart attack." Michael whispered.

The priest looked at him as he heard what he'd said and Michael looked right back at him as if to tell him fuck off but when a small chuckle escaped Nikita's lips across Sean; his face broke into a wide smile.

This is the first time he has seen her in a few days and she looked even more beautiful than that time he spotted her at the rehearsal party.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

When Alex had finally reached down that aisle it was about time. And when her cold hands touched Sean's, nothing else exited.

Nothing but each other because everything was a pure blur.

"You may now be seated." The priest said.

As everyone took their seat, everything stopped. The music, the hush-hush down low conversations and anything remotely productive as millions of eyes fixed on the two special people joining their union.

"Brother and sisters we are now gathered together to witness the union of this couple in front of you as they vow their promise of eternity."

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

Sean knew that Alex was too overwhelmed to even begin her speech so he dodged her the bullet and begin as he looked sincerely into her beautiful blue eyes.

"_I am proud to take you as my wife. For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today,  
and with your help, I know I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions and to the last day I take my final breath; I vow to love you unconditionally."_

_But you just smile and take my hand  
you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_.

Alex cried. This was really happening.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms_

"I Alexandra Udinov take you Sean to be my husband, in equal love, as a mirror to my true self, as a partner on my path; to honor, and to cherish in sorrow and joy till we both shall live."

After the two had shared their personal vows and the priest had sermonized them with their wedding bands, there wasn't much else to say.

"By the holy power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce!" The priest announced. "You may now kiss the pride!"

_This much I know is true  
God blessed the broken road  
that led me straight to you._

That glow of happiness in Alex's eyes was enough for a lifetime to Sean as he pulled his wife in for their first kiss as newlyweds. The applause and whistles were all they heard as they melted into each other.

It was official!

888

**Wedding reception**

…

To begin with, this wedding reception wasn't like normal wedding receptions. With three hundred and fifty guess in what looked like a damn ball room everywhere with their glass filled was enough. Not to mention that the party had not even started yet.

It was time for pictures and Michael had been walking around taking a few shots he thought would be interesting memories for the bride and groom to see in the next fifty years or so. After all, when the party starts and everyone is on the dance floor having a good time, it's not like he'll be interested in taking any pictures.

The reception had started with an introduction of the couple and cheers and applause from a very enthusiastic crowd. It was heated.

That was the good part. It was just good energy and it made Michael think that maybe weddings weren't such a bad thing after all.

The newlyweds waltz around the dance floor to "At Last" by Etta James for their first personal dance while they were being flashed occasionally as everyone watched.

And when it was time for speeches and toasts, Michael really didn't want to be there but out of respect for his brother he stayed and said a few personal words which got him a very proud smile. Not just from his little brother but from Alex too. The couple was more than grateful.

After the toasts, everything had gone wild and out of control. People mostly cared about partying and having a good time which was understandable because well this is after all a celebration and it only made sense for people to be enjoying themselves.

And at last, it was time for single ladies to step on the floor to catch bouquets and for single men to catch garters. It was no longer Michael's place.

Tonight has been a busy night and the time he'd love to have to talk Nikita was spent being busy and now was finally his moment as Nikita begin to isolate herself from the crowd.

Maybe she didn't believe in those types of things either.

It is a cliché. Whoever catches the bride's bouquet is bound to get married to whoever catches the garter. That shit only happens in fairytales.

Michael smiled to himself mischievously as he watched her make her way out of the reception room to somewhere that was quieter outside on the balcony. This seemed like an accurate time to go up and talk to her privately.

He managed to get a waiter to pass him a bottle of red wine with two wine glasses. He figured wine was more preferable at this hour and maybe Nikita is more of a wine type of girl.

Confidently, he had made his way to the balcony where she had been standing and looking over the blue moon outside with her dark long hair flying back.

"You know it's funny-" Michael said as he walked towards Nikita and interrupted her thoughts.

Nikita turned around stunned but when she saw it was Michael she calmed down and rolled her eyes.

It took him long enough. He had been staring at her all night and the bastard was flirting with every female in the room and now he wants to talk to her.

"What's funny?" Nikita asked.

"It's funny that we keep meeting like this." Michael replied as he poured some wine into a glass for Nikita. "One would think its fate."

Nikita rolled her eyes again. "Someone's a little heavy on the alcohol." She joked.

Michael laughed. That sarcastic sense of humor is what fascinates him so much. It's what makes him want to be around her so much.

"That was a nice speech you gave back there." Nikita said as it grew awkwardly silent. "Who knew you could be sentimental?"

Michael laughed again. She said it as if he was a cold heartless bastard she's known forever. But he doesn't get offended easily.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

They both chuckled as Nikita's eyes went glued across the windows of the balcony to avoid Michael's penetrating stare.

"I like windows." She said randomly.

Michael's eyes traveled to the windows and he raised his eyebrows. What is so special about windows? It's just a piece of crystal glass anyways.

"Why?" He asked curiously, because to him, that was weird.

"I don't know." Nikita replied as she took a sip of her wine and hummed. "Sometimes a piece of glass can tell you so much about yourself that you don't know when you're facing it." She said.

Michael nodded. Part of it was true, but he still didn't understand, so whatever she said, he'd agree with it.

"What's something you like?" Nikita asked.

And that took Michael aback. No women he'd ever been physically closed to ever care about what he liked so that was new to him and it made him feel really special.

"I don't know." He replied.

Nikita smiled. "Come on." She teased. "Everyone has something they like no matter how boring they can be."

"Art." Michael said with a chuckle.

"That's good." Nikita nodded. "What type of art do you like?" She asked.

"Any kind." Michael said.

Nikita raised her eyebrows. "Like?"

"Mostly representational art." Michael added. "Anything that has a figure behind it; a dark or mysterious story to tell."

"You know you're really different from who people say you are." Nikita said after she had listened to him.

Not everyone is perfect. Maybe he does have flaws but it doesn't mean that he's as bad as people make him sound to be.

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked.

"You say you like anything that has a dark mysterious story to tell and your eyes definitely do." Nikita replied. "They're dark and filled with mystery."

And it was then that Michael realized she had been paying close attention to him.

"I don't know you that well but there is good inside you." Nikita said. "There's good inside everyone but you choose to hide yours. You don't show it because maybe something personal has happened to you."

Michael was totally freaked out. It's like she's got him all figured out in one look at the dark.

"Maybe I am a total jerk and you don't want to believe what you see." He said.

"But the eye never lies." Nikita smiled.

Michael had stepped closer to her and wrapped one arm around her slender waist. Since the eye doesn't lie, he'd be delighted to read her because he's sure behind each one's eyes there's a story to tell and sometimes they're often tragic or sad. There's never a good ending, it's rare.

He knows that well. He just chooses to be in denial of it.

"What about you, Nikita?" He emphasized. "What story do you have hidden behind dark brown eyes?"

Nikita smirked at him. "Play well and you just might find out." She replied.

"So how about that dinner?" Michael asked.

It seemed like a good time to bring it up and this time he was going to make sure he leaves with a number.

"We're not there yet." Nikita said.

Michael frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're not at a place where you can take me to dinner yet." She said.

How rude!

"Well then how about lunch?" He tried again.

Nikita took the last sip of her wine and then leaned into him. "We can establish coffee sometimes." She whispered in his ears softly.

What is it with this woman?

She's playing hard to get and it's like she wants him to chase after her but he's not that type of guy and he hates that she's turning him into that.

"Sounds good." He whispered.

Nikita pecked his cheek as she removed his hands from her waist. "Good night, Michael."

What?

"You're leaving, already?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded. "After I say goodbye to Alex and Sean." She answered.

Just like that Michael watched her walk out, and for himself wondering what the bloody hell just happened.

By the time he realized that he yet again had not gotten her number, she was already climbing down the stairs back to the reception party.

He ran after her, skipping the stairs by three to catch up with her. And he was able to. He caught her just in time and smashed her against the nearest wall behind him.

He wanted to know. She can't just open such a dark conversation with him and just leave. He wanted to know this woman like he knows the palm of his hands and he'd stop at nothing to make that happen.

And as he looked into her stupefied dark-brown eyes he felt compelled with a desire that reached beyond his level.

He was compelled with a strong desire to kiss her. It's that same desire he felt when he had first met her and he had wondered if it was normal to feel so strongly towards a woman he had just met but now he definitely knew it was strange. He couldn't hold back.

So he kissed her. She didn't resist it for one second. She kissed him back at those dark stairs with lust and ferocity as his body press firmly against hers, holding her against the wall behind them with his arms wrapped around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck.

Michael has kissed many women in his days but this kiss was unlike any kiss he's ever had. It felt wrong yet perfect at the same time.

No need to pull away ever occurred until they were both short for breath. Their nose nuzzled against each other's face as they try to catch their breath. Nikita kissed him again. But it was quick and innocent.

"This never happened." She said.

Michael has never felt more confused in his life.

Who is this woman and why is she so darn perplexing.

"Ok."

He hadn't even known what he said.

Again he watched Nikita slip out of his arms and walk away again before he snapped out of haze.

"Hey!" He yelled after her.

Nikita looked up at him from the lower stair.

"I never got your number." He said. "How would that coffee ever happen if we have no connection?"

"I'll call you." Nikita told him smilingly.

Michael frowned. Confused again.

"But you don't have my number." He said.

"Michael, I'm pretty sure if I want your number for any reasons, I have my ways of getting it."

888

_Well this is what the long wait has been building up to. This chapter may've been all types of creepy and confusing to most of you, but heck, at least I've finally updated. Why is Nikita suddenly so darn bizarre? No idea! What happens next? No idea! And just because they kissed doesn't mean things are going to get serious between them anywhere between now and next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	5. Awkwardness

_Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story as far as it goes and I hope this chapter will make a lot of you happy. _

888

It had been a long day for Nikita. She had been on set all day playing a detective. Not that she's a bad one but she wanted to be back to Nikita again. When she had pulled in her driveway late night on a Thursday night, she was more than exhausted and happy to be home.

She kicked her door open and let her dog Pedro run freely in the huge house on a hunt for a treat. Nikita exhaustingly chuckled as she removed her sweater and threw her car keys on the small glass table near the exit door. She kicked off her shoes then made her way to the kitchen to feed Pedro. He was whimpering way too much for her likings anyways.

She fed the small twelve pound Chihuahua food and water in his own bowl and patted him for a few minutes as she watched the dog gratefully eat his snack.

Nikita smiled then got off the floor washed her hands in the kitchen sink then grabbed a bottle of fresh red wine from her freezer and a wine glass before she ran up the two storey stairs of her house.

She went to her room and stripped out of her gross clothing and got into a robe as she filled her tub with hot water and raspberry bubble bath. She lit up a few candles and put on some slow relaxing music then poured herself a glass of wine before she stripped back out of her robe and got in the water.

She felt her sore body begin to relax at the contact the hot water made with her skin. She moaned as took a sip of her wine then closed her eyes as she listened to _'Cold Case Love'_ play in the DVD player.

...

Somewhere in her deep random relaxing thoughts, Michael suddenly popped in her mind and she wonder why the bloody hell she's thinking about Michael while in a hot tub. She knew she said she'd call him and she didn't want to disturb Sean and Alex at their honeymoon but for some reasons, she wanted to hear his voice.

Something about the way things were left between them at the wedding the last time they saw each other made her feel unsatisfied. And kiss they shared sure as hell was unfinished business.

She took her phone at the edge of the tub and dialed Sean's number. He's most likely to give her Michael's number than Alex is without an interrogation because when it comes to her; Alex is just weirdly complicated and overprotective.

...

Sean had picked up the phone and his voice sounded annoyed and sleepy. Nikita forgot that they were in Paris and their time zone was totally different.

_"What's up, Nikki?" Sean asked._

"Were you sleeping?" Nikita asked.

_"Yeah." Sean replied._

"Oh," Nikita begin, "Sorry to disturb you." She apologized. "I can call tomorrow morning."

_"No, no." Sean cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes to erase the sleep off. "It's ok. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong." Nikita replied. "I was just wondering if you could give me Michael's phone number."

Sean didn't bother asking why because he didn't want to know anyways. And besides, it was three in the morning and if Alex woke up, he'd have to deal with her whining.

_"Sure." He said._

He gave Nikita the number single-mindedly without asking any questions.

"Thank you." Nikita said kindly. "And I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." She apologized once again.

_Sean chuckled. "It's all good." He said, "I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright." Nikita sighed. "Tell Alex I said hi, will you?"

_"Will do."_

The conversation ended and Nikita was now debating on whether or not she should call Michael.

888

She decided to call him after all. If she went through all this trouble to get the number, the least she can do is call.

When Michael had answered, it sounded really loud and it made Nikita wonder where he was.

_"Hello."_

"Hi." Nikita said.

_"Who's this?" Michael asked._

Well that's kinda harsh.

"It's Nikita." She replied. "Are you busy?"

Indeed, he was at a club but hearing Nikita's voice, Michael suddenly lost interest in everything that was happening around him.

_"No."_

He excused himself from a throng of revelers and went outside the club to a much quieter place.

_"How'd you get my number?" He asked._

Nikita chuckled. "I told you I had my ways." She replied.

_"No kidding." Michael teased._

Nikita chuckled again. "Where are you?" She asked.

_"Still in LA." Michael answered._

Nikita sighed in relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said.

_"Why's that?" Michael asked smirking._

"No reason." Nikita snickered. "Why is it so loud where you are?" She asked.

_"I was in a club. I'm standing outside right now." Michael replied. "What about you, where are you?" He asked._

"At home." Nikita chortled.

_"Doing what?" Michael asked again._

"You're sure you wanna know?" Nikita teased.

_"Yeah." Michael said._

"Well I'm in my bath tub." Nikita replied.

_"Naked?" Michael swallowed._

"Yeah." Nikita replied seductively.

_"And wet?" Michael added._

"Yeah." Nikita said again.

_"Hm." Michael moaned._

Picturing Nikita naked right now made his cock stiffen. Hm, what he would do or pay to actually see that?

_"That's kinda sexy." He said huskily._

Nikita had to bite her lips to avoid bursting in laughter.

"Why's that?" She asked.

_"I don't know." Michael replied shyly. "I was kinda picturing you naked and wet about two seconds ago."_

Nikita couldn't help it anymore.

"Wow." She giggled. "You're really something."

_"I guess." Michael smiled._

And for just a few second, they had the most awkward silence, just listening to each other breathe at each end of the line and wondering what the other is thinking.

_"So..." Michael begin again._

"So..." Nikita repeated.

_"What are you doing tomorrow?" Michael asked._

Surprisingly, it was Nikita's day off from shooting and she knew what her answer could lead to. Maybe she does want to know Michael as much as her desires to stay far away from him are.

Like she told him the first day she met him, she doesn't believe things unless she sees them with her own two eyes. Maybe people are just over exaggerating when they talk about him and refer him as a skirt-chaser.

"Nothing." She finally replied.

She could almost hear Michael's silent exciting 'YES' and she lightly laughed.

"_Um, great." He said. "So, how about that coffee date?" He asked._

"Please, whatever you do, don't call it a date." Nikita said quickly.

_"Yeah, yeah." Michael groaned. "We're not there yet."_

"You learn quickly." Nikita teased.

_"I try." Michael laughed. "So how does six o'clock sound?"_

"That's almost dinner." Nikita resented.

_"Fine!" Michael sighed. "It was worth taking the shot." He chuckled. "How about four o'clock!"_

"Great." Nikita's face broke into a wide smile as she rubbed her legs together. A pleasuring hiss escaped her lips and it made Michael horny as hell.

_"Um, well then, I'll call you tomorrow." He said._

"Sounds good to me." Nikita replied. "Goodnight."

Nikita was still waiting on the line, hoping Michael would say something before the call ends.

_"Nikita-"_

And suddenly he said her name.

"Yeah." She replied quickly.

_"It was nice hearing your voice." Michael said genuinely._

'_Seriously Michael? It was nice hearing your voice? What the fuck was that? Why are you so fucking corny?' _He scolded himself.

But then Nikita's reply made his heart skip a beat.

"You too." She said. "It was really nice hearing your voice."

They never even once talked about their awkward kiss from the last time they'd seen each other and Nikita thanked God because well, right now, she doesn't know how she feels and that imminent kiss was more than she could handle talking about.

"Goodnight, Michael." She said again.

_"Goodnight, Nikita."_

888

Friday seemed to be a pretty good day. Nikita woke up feeling excited to see Michael today. She doesn't know why but for some reasons she is. She had gone grocery shopping early morning then went hiking in the mountains with Pedro to get some exercise done. She loves those days where she can take some time off and not be _"Nikita The Star"._ She loves being simple and she tries to act normal behind closed doors like everyone as much as possible but in reality as much as she'd like to classify herself as normal, she can't, because, when you're a public persona nothing about your life is normal anymore.

She spent the rest of her morning on her couch after taking a warm shower, eating breakfast and cuddling Pedro while watching "Mean Girls."

She laughed quite a bit. It reminded her of her old days in high school. Some of those memories were great.

She fell asleep in the middle of watching the movie. She hadn't even realized how tired she was and how needed and important a day off is.

She can get used to be home once in a while and have days as good as this one. It's perfect.

…

She woke up from her nap a few hours later to the sound of her phone rigidly vibrating on the table and Pedro nuzzling his soft fur on the crook of her neck.

She smiled and quickly picked up. It was Michael. She forgot he said he'd call her yesterday when they talked.

They settled on their meeting spot and Nikita had to agree, it was one of the most expensive restaurants in Beverly Hills.

She knew Michael was trying to impress her but he swore over the phone that he wasn't.

His lame excuse was that it's the only good restaurant he knows.

Soon after the call ended, she went to get ready for an interesting evening. Hopefully there'll be no paparazzies.

888

Nikita met Michael a little over five o'clock at _'Fleming's Prime Steakhouse & Wine Bar.'_ It was the first time she saw him without a suit and to be honest, the way those muscles of his were popping right and left in those tight black tee-shirts that he was wearing, she definitely wanted to see him naked.

"Well hello!" Michael greeted Nikita with a kiss on the cheek. "You look different." He said as he pulled Nikita's chair out for her.

Nikita smiled at him. "Why?" She asked.

"It's the first time I've seen you with regular clothes and no makeup on." Michael replied. "I like it. You look nice."

Nikita smiled again. "I could say the same." She continued scrutinized. "You in that shirt showing off your tight man boobs is a great sight." She teased.

Michael hid his face in his hand shyly. What is it with this woman?

"Ah," He laughed. Tight man boobs. "I don't think that sounds good." He said.

"I know what I see." Nikita blushed. He's actually being cute right now.

They waitress came and gave them a menu. That started on appetizers and a fresh glass of margarita as they waited for their food to come. They made small talks. Nothing too deep or personal yet. It's not like they would interrogate each other the whole time being. After all this is just lunch.

Nikita had ordered a chili salad and a side of pasta with Italian sauce and wine, while Michael was enjoying a fried lamb chops with roasted vegetables and spring pea risotto. Everything tasted delicious and Michael couldn't stop smiling. Watching Nikita eat was much better than eating himself.

"How's your salad?" He asked.

Nikita looked up at him and shrugged. "It's good." She replied.

Michael smiled. "So tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" Nikita asked.

"Something about you." Michael said. "You know I like art, so tell me about something you like."

"Hm," Nikita hummed. "I like books." She said.

"So you're a nerd?" Michael teased.

Nikita chuckled. "No. I'm not a nerd." She replied defensively. "I just happen to like literature just like you happen to be fascinated by art." She added.

"Point taken." Michael smirked. "So, what type of books do you like?" He asked.

"The ones without pictures in them." Nikita replied smilingly.

Michael chuckled. "Clever." He said.

"I know." Nikita laughed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Michael asked.

Nikita had taken a sip of her wine and she almost choked. Michael could tell his question took her off guard.

"You're okay?" He asked worriedly.

Nikita nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "I just didn't think you seem like the type of guy who would ask such a question." She said.

"Ah," Michael said surprisingly. "Really?"

"Really." Nikita said.

"Why's that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Nikita replied.

"Well do you believe in love at first sight?" Michael asked again.

"Hypothetically." Nikita replied.

"That's not a straight answer." Michael declared.

"Why not?" Nikita frowned.

"You can't hypothetically believe in love at first sight. Either you do or you don't." Michael said.

Nikita smirked as she leaned over the table. "Some people are different." She whispered.

"I respectfully second that." Michael said.

"But?" Nikita asked.

"But I assume for someone who likes literature and books without pictures in them and is so darn dark interesting, your answer to this simple question would be, yes." Michael said.

Nikita chuckled. "I'm sure I have my reasons." She told Michael.

"So you are deep down secretly a Romeo and Juliet fangirl." Michael teased again.

"Shut up." Nikita grin.

A few seconds of silence went by as they intensely look into each other's eyes.

"What about you, do you believe in love at first sight?" Nikita then asked.

"Hypothetically." Michael quoted.

Nikita laughed. He got her this time. Well done. "Touché, Michael. Touché."

888

Lunch had been better than both Michael and Nikita would ever expect. What was supposed to only be coffee suddenly turned into lunch and a very sustained conversation. It felt almost too unreal.

The pair was not going for frozen ice cream. Michael had begged Nikita to stay for a few minutes and since she had nothing to go do at home, she stayed.

They ordered two cups of different frozen I've cream flavored and sat outside the ice cream shop while enjoying the beautiful day.

Things were going very smooth. Michael was getting more of an opportunity to figure Nikita out. It was good... heck, actually great even, until Michael came across one of the many women that he had a one night stand with.

That same blonde girl that woke up in his bed a month ago and he had promised to call.

"Michael"

Nikita suddenly felt awkward.

"I thought you were going to call me?" The woman said a little bit disappointed and furious.

"I was." Michael said.

Fuck, he couldn't even remember the woman's name for heaven's sake!

Nikita cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I've been a lot busy lately." He said.

Oh yes he has!

"Listen, Maya," Michael begin.

The woman's jaw dropped. "It's Cassandra asshole!"

Nikita chuckled amusingly.

"Right, I forgot." Michael said. "Listen sweetheart, why don't I make it up to you, hunh?" He asked. "Say I call you next week and we can hang out?" He asked nicely.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Cassandra said. "I can't believe you ever even got a chance with me."

Alright, here it goes!

Nikita raised her eyebrows inarticulately. This just got interesting.

"Excuse me." She finally butt-in after watching Michael deliberately trying to get himself out of this awkward situation.

Cassandra looked at Nikita with a look of rage in her eyes.

"This is my boyfriend and right now we're on a date, so I don't know what you're talking about but I know he would never sleep with you. I suggest you find the right person who took you to bed and didn't call you back after your one night because obviously, you're mistaking him for someone else."

The benefit of being an actress is being able to sell a good performance and judging from the grotesque look in Cassandra's eyes, she was definitely disgusted by Michael.

It shocked her even more when she heard the loud smack that brutally sting across Michael's right cheek.

"Asshole!"

Cassandra left furiously without even giving Michael a second look.

Nikita chuckled at the priceless look on Michael's face.

"Ouch." Michael said. His hand remained across the cheek that had been slapped. "What the fuck was that?" He asked.

He wasn't talking about the fact that he just got slapped. He was talking about Nikita's little scenario that just got him slapped

"Oh, you sure know how to pick e'm." Nikita mocked smilingly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I was about to make that my Thursday night if you hadn't ruined it!" He said.

"You know what?" Nikita said as she begin to get up from her seat. "Maybe the eyes do lie sometimes. You are an asshole!"

A taxi was passing by at the same time and Nikita stopped it.

"Wait!" Michael yelled after her.

But it was too late. She hopped in the cab and left.

888

_Well, here you have it! This it for this chapter! Michael got slapped I think is probably the only good thing about this chapter! Ha-ha! Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, xoxo!_


End file.
